Pourquoi moi ?
by Solstice-Resolution
Summary: Fic Finie ! Un peu plus d'un an après la fin de la guerre, Hermione apprend une mauvaise nouvelle. Fic sérieuse sur un sujet grave dont on ne parle pas encore assez et qui m'a touché de près.
1. Chapter 1

Partie 1 : Doute

note : Bonjour à tous,

voilà ma première fanfiction sur Harry Potter.

Je voulais traiter d'un sujet un peu grave dont on ne parle jamais assez parce que j'ai eu à vivre la même chose que mes personnages.

J'espère que vous aimerez et que ceux qui voudront en parler n'hésiteront pas !

« - Vous pouvez-vous rhabillez. »

Hermione s'exécuta en regardant la jeune médicomage qui exécutait des sorts complexes dont elle ne saisissait la signification.

Elle était venue consulter après s'être évanouie à deux reprises en quelques jours. Sa fatigue était extrême et elle n'arrivait pas à en déterminer la cause.

La guerre était pourtant finie depuis plus d'un an. Si elle en rêvait encore toutes les nuits, son corps semblait, jusque là, aller plutôt bien.

Hermione s'assit, légèrement inquiète de ce qu'allait lui dire le médecin. Cet examen lui avait parut long et les sorts que pratiquait la jeune femme, interminables.

« - Vous faîtes une grosse anémie. C'est encore étonnant que vous soyez encore debout ! D'ordinaire, les gens restent couchés lorsqu'ils ont aussi peu de fer et d'hémoglobine ! Je vais vous donner un traitement.

Avez-vous l'habitude de faire de l'anémie ?

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas. Je vous avoue que ces derniers temps, ma santé n'a pas été ma plus grosse préoccupation. Mais il me semble rappeler que je n'ai jamais eu des taux de fer très élevés dans le sang.

- Je vais procéder à quelques analyses supplémentaires.

- D'accord. Quand dois-je repasser ?

- Miss Granger, je suis à même de vous faire directement ces analyses ici même. Ce n'est pas comme chez les moldus où vous auriez dû prendre rendez-vous pour une prise de sang et attendre les résultats de nombreux jours !

- Ah, bien sûr !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je suis moi-même née molue. Lorsque j'ai découvert cette technique, cela m'a parut vraiment incroyable ! Tendez-moi le bras. »

La médicomage passa plusieurs fois sa baguette au-dessus de la peau de la jeune femme. Elle ressentait comme une impression de chaleur et de froid mélangés, quelques crépitements. Ce n'était pas douloureux. Un peu long peut-être, mais, en effet, attendre une lettre de la poste moldue aurait été vraiment beaucoup plus long !

Le médecin releva les yeux de son marmottage incompréhensible.

« - Le taux de globules blancs est assez faible, comme le reste, mais je ne remarque rien de particulier. Ceci dit... » La médicomage se mordit légèrement les lèvres. Ça ne ressemblait pas à une attitude de médecin et Hermione prit peur.

« - Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Auriez vous pu être en contact avec le virus du VIH ? Je sais qu'il est quasi inexistant dans le monde sorcier et donc que l'on en parle jamais, mais... A mon avis, il faudrait ! Trop de jeunes couples moldus sont inconscients et avec le brassage de plus en plus fréquents des populations...

- Je ne pense pas, non. Je connais le problème, grâce à mes origines, en cela vous avez raison. Mais je connais aussi la manière de m'en protéger.

- C'est pour cela que j'hésitais à vous en parler. Néanmoins, vous pourrez toujours faire une prise de sang pour en être sûre. Nous n'avons pas de sort pour détecter le VIH.

- Est-ce que ça se soigne, chez les sorciers ?

- Malheureusement, Miss Granger, pas mieux que chez les moldus. Cela dit, rien ne prouve que vous l'ayez ! C'est un conseil de ma part.

- Merci, docteur. »

Hermione prit les fioles contenant son traitement et serra la main du médicomage. Elle sortit d'un pas qu'elle voulait assuré mais qu'elle sentait néanmoins chancelant. Après tout, la plupart des gens seraient au lit avec une telle anémie ! tenta-t-elle de se convaincre.

Mais dans sa tête une autre petite voix insidieuse lui murmurait « tu as le SIDA, tu as le SIDA, tu vas mourir. »

Sortie de Sainte-Mangouste, elle ne rentra pas directement chez elle. Son rendez-vous avait été à l'heure, elle avait encore du temps devant elle. Elle transplana dans un endroit tranquille et s'assit sous un arbre.

Le printemps montrait tout juste le bout de son nez, le froid reculait.

Elle ne pleurait pas. Après tout, elle n'était pas encore mourante. Anémiée, mais pas mourante ! Elle avait _peut-être_ le VIH. Bon, apparemment, elle allait passer directement de l'étape « je suis en bonne santé » à « j'ai le SIDA » et « je vais mourir ». Pas de demi-mesure avec des phrases du genre « j'ai le VIH, je ne suis pas encore malade », « d'ici que je sois vraiment malade, ils trouveront bien un remède ». Non. Si elle avait ce... ce truc, elle mourrait.

Mais comment avait-elle pu le contracter ?

Après la guerre, il y avait eut nombres de changements. Elle sortait désormais avec Drago Malfoy. Elle savait qu'il avait eut de nombreuses conquêtes, avant elle. Il avait pris des risques. Sur tous les plans. Mais pourquoi, alors que ça ne faisait pas trois mois qu'ils étaient ensembles lui aurait-il filé le VIH, et surtout comment alors qu'il n'avaient pris AUCUN risque ?

Ce n'était pas possible. Elle était une fille raisonnable ! Elle ne pouvait avoir le SIDA. Elle n'avait jamais eu de comportement risqué. Cette maladie ne vous sautait pas dessus ainsi !

Et si elle l'avait ? Comment l'annoncer à ses parents ? À ses amis ?

« - Maman, Papa, je suis atteinte du SIDA. » Elle imaginait déjà la scène. Sa mère au bord des larmes, répétant, « mais on t'avait bien expliqué, pourtant ! Je t'avais demandé de faire attention. Et après tout ce que tu as vécu, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu aurais pris ce genre de risques, les plus inutiles de tous ! » Que répondre à ça ? « Oui, Maman je sais » ? Qu'elle avait fait attention ? La preuve en était sous ses yeux !

Elle respira un grand coup. Tout d'abord, ce n'était pas sûr qu'elle ait le VIH. C'était la première chose. Inutile de se faire des films. Seconde chose, comment avait-elle pu l'attraper ? Drago ? C'était un peu facile de tout lui mettre sur le dos sans ne rien savoir ! Mais comment sinon ?

Elle récapitula : se rendre dans un endroit où elle pourrait faire le test. Attendre les résultats. Si elle était positive, le faire passer à Drago. Et redoubler de précaution car si ce n'était pas de lui que venait la maladie, il ne s'agissait pas de la lui refiler !

Si elle était malade et lui non... C'était horrible d'y penser, mais elle trouverait ça tellement injuste ! Trois mois de vie sexuelle active, et déjà malade. Alors que lui ! Rien ?

Elle allait mourir. Et même si la maladie était endiguée pour quelques années, elle ne pourrait jamais avoir d'enfant...

Elle se leva brutalement pour se reprendre en main. Il fallait qu'elle arrête d'y penser. Elle devait faire ce qu'elle avait à faire. Le reste ne dépendait plus d'elle.


	2. Chapter 2

Partie 2 : Réconfort

Hermione rentra à l'appartement qu'elle occupait. Elle ne vivait pas encore avec Drago, même s'ils avaient déjà vaguement évoqué cette possibilité. Le jeune homme ne la rejoindrait que plus tard dans la soirée.

Une fois rentrée, les mêmes pensées l'assaillirent.

Elle se morigéna et s'obligea à prendre les choses dans l'ordre. Tout d'abord trouver là où elle pourrait faire le test. Dans un laboratoire ? S'il fallait qu'elle prenne rendez-vous et qu'elle attende encore ensuite, cela risquerait d'être long. Il y avait sûrement des endroits spécialisés et sans doute anonymes.

Mais, n'ayant pas été élevée durant son passage à l'âge adulte dans un monde ayant conscience de cette maladie, elle n'en avait aucune idée.

Il faudrait qu'elle regarde sur internet. Évidemment, les appareils de ce type ne pouvaient fonctionner dans le monde sorcier. Néanmoins ses parents en avaient un dans le cabinet qui jouxtait la maison et ils avaient tenu à ce qu'elle apprenne à s'en servir. Internet c'était une sorte de bibliothèque magique sur le monde moldu, se prit-elle à penser. On trouvait de tout et de n'importe quoi, surtout du n'importe quoi, mais elle pouvait tomber sur une information utile plus facilement.

Oui, elle ferait cela. Demain. Elle n'avait rien d'important. Ou alors, elle avait oublié.

Hermione se décida à prendre une douche, espérant que l'eau chaude ferait glisser d'elle toutes ses inquiétudes.

Sortie de la douche, elle n'était pas beaucoup plus sereine, mais du temps était passé. Il lui faudrait environ une demi-heure pour rendre ne serait-ce que présentable ses cheveux. D'ici là Drago arriverait et elle n'aurait plus le loisir de penser aux choses désagréables. Elle l'avait déjà remarqué, d'ailleurs. Blottie dans ses bras, elle oubliait le monde extérieur, elle s'oubliait elle-même pour ne faire qu'un avec lui. Oh, certes, parfois ils parlaient à bâtons rompus, remuant des souvenirs peu agréables ou même discutant de leurs problèmes. Mais elle savait le faire taire lorsqu'elle le voulait ou comment lui faire prononcer les paroles qu'elle souhaitait entendre.

Elle entendit son arrivée par la cheminée alors que la brosse était encore accrochée dans ses cheveux humides.

« - Hermione ? appela-t-il.

- Dans la salle de bain », répondit-elle. Elle ne l'avait pas encore vu, pas encore touché, mais le simple son de sa voix l'avait calmé. Finalement, pensa-t-elle, il est plus efficace qu'une potion d'allégresse !

Drago la rejoignit et elle se tourna vers lui pour le saluer. Il se pencha avant de l'embrasser légèrement sur les lèvres. Ça la faisait rire à chaque fois. Cette délicatesse qu'il prenait pour lui dire bonjour alors que lors de leur premier baiser il avait cherché immédiatement sa langue dans un baiser qu'on ne pouvait qualifier que de fougueux.

Mais le léger baiser devint vite plus passionné et elle lâcha la brosse pour nouer ses mains autour de son cou.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Drago rit en voyant la brosse accrochée dans les cheveux indomptables de sa petite amie.

« - Je me demande pourquoi tu continue à t'escrimer avec une brosse, tu devrais t'être rendue compte, depuis le temps, qu'elles n'améliorent rien !

Comment vas-tu, ma belle ?

- Bien », mentit-elle effrontément. Quoique, ce n'était peut-être plus un mensonge, elle était bien dans ses bras.

« - Et ton rendez-vous ?

- Je fais juste une anémie. Rien de méchant, mais il faut que je me repose un peu et que je prenne au moins trois fioles différentes !

- Tu as besoin de sommeil ? Je sais comment te faire bien dormir... » sourit Drago en capturant de nouveau ses lèvres.

Finalement, elle n'aurait pas besoin de le faire taire, il s'en chargeait tout seul.

Drago glissa la main dans son dos, vers ses hanches. Puis, elle sentit ses doigts sur la peau nue de son dos.

« - Dis-moi, pourquoi t'es-tu rhabillée ? Tu savais que je viendrais, pourtant !

- Pour que tu me déshabilles », répondit-elle, mutine.

L'effet fut immédiat. Drago la pressa plus près contre lui et ses lèvres glissèrent vers le lobe de son oreille tandis que ses doigts habiles défaisaient les agrafes de son soutien-gorge. De cette façon, il avait accès totalement à son dos.

Hermione le repoussa gentiment et lui enleva sa veste et s'appliqua ensuite à défaire tous les boutons de sa chemise. Elle le préférait de loin torse nu. Une fois sa tâche achevée, elle glissa sa tête dans le creux de son cou, savourant juste le contours de son corps à travers ses habits et sous ses propres doigts.

Drago l'entraîna vers la chambre et en profita pour lui enlever à son tour son haut.

Il se coucha sur le lit, l'entraînant au-dessus de lui. Hermione avait très vite compris le but de la manoeuvre. De cette façon, il avait accès à une grande partie de son corps tandis que ses yeux non plus n'étaient pas en reste. Les premières fois, elle en avait été horriblement gênée, mais depuis elle s'était habituée.

Elle amorça un léger mouvement de bassin contre les hanches de son amant qui ferma les yeux.

Elle guidait le jeu de cette manière. C'était à elle de l'exciter petit à petit, de le faire patienter. Généralement, au bout d'un moment, il reprenait le dessus. Le reste de ses habits volaient n'importe où dans la pièce et elle savait qu'elle subirait la plus délicieuse des tortures.

Cela ne manqua pas, Drago la posa délicatement sur le lit. Hermione adorait la sensation des draps sur sa peau nue. Rien que ce détail infime la rendait folle.

Elle sentit ses derniers habits glisser le long de ses jambes et de tendres baisers remonter par l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Lorsque la bouche de Drago se posa sur l'endroit le plus sensible d'elle-même, elle gémit. Bientôt, elle se tordait de plaisir sur le lit. S'en était presque insupportable, ses jambes bougeaient, indépendantes de sa volonté. Pourtant, jamais elle ne lui aurait demandé d'arrêter, même pour la prendre. Elle préférait qu'il le fasse lui-même plutôt que d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose de sensé. De toute manière, elle en était probablement incapable.

Drago revint l'embrasser et glissa à côté d'elle. Ses doigts reprirent inlassablement ce qu'ils avaient commencé, mais de cette manière, elle aussi pouvait participer, caressant le membre tendu de son amant.

Alors qu'elle allait se détacher de lui pour le caresser encore plus intimement, Drago la rallongea sous lui. Il mit le préservatif et elle le sentit immédiatement après entrer doucement en elle.

Lorsqu'il commença à bouger en elle, avec de plus en plus de fougue, elle se mit à gémir. Elle n'avait jamais été très discrète, mais lorsqu'elle savait que personne ne pouvait les entendre, elle ne se retenait jamais.

Bientôt ses gémissements se firent plus fréquents, plus langoureux. Un cri lui échappa et elle ouvrit les yeux. Drago la regardait avec un tendre sourire qu'il perdit bientôt, à son tour noyé dans le désir.

Leurs souffles devinrent plus rapides et Hermione sentit soudainement la jouissance l'emmener très loin, tandis que son corps frissonnait. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes de plus à Drago pour qu'il jouisse à son tour.

Il reposa son corps contre le sien et elle le serra dans ses bras tandis que quelques larmes glissaient le long de ses paupières. Elle se sentait bien, elle ne voulait plus jamais le lâcher.

Leurs souffles erratiques commencèrent tout doucement à se ralentir. Elle entendit encore Drago lui dire « Dors bien, mon ange » et elle se laissa glisser dans les limbes du sommeil.


	3. Chapter 3

Partie 3 : Centre

Elle avait longtemps cru que dormir à deux lui serait difficile parce qu'elle avait pris la mauvaise habitude de bouger dans tous les sens. Mais au contraire, elle s'était vite rendue compte que les bras de Drago autour d'elle l'encerclaient de façon tout à fait agréable, et il lui était arrivé plusieurs fois de se réveiller le matin dans la position dans laquelle ils s'étaient endormis.

Elle se réveillait toujours la première. Sans doute parce qu'elle s'endormait souvent la première. Ce moment où elle le regardait dormir était privilégié. Il s'éveillait sans difficulté. Quelques caresses, quelques baisers et il ouvrait les yeux. De nouveau, quelques caresses et baisers. Mais ensuite, il fallait se séparer.

Elle avait du mal à le laisser partir. Ses lèvres cherchaient toujours les siennes pour un dernier baiser. Parfois, c'était elle qui devait le chasser pour qu'il ne soit pas en retard, d'autre fois, il s'arrachait de ses bras alors qu'elle ne s'était pas encore rendue compte qu'il était l'heure. Alors qu'elle n'était pas encore sevrée de lui.

Ce matin-là, une légère pointe de douleur lui vrillait le coeur. Elle avait envie de laisser couler des larmes sur ses joues, comme s'ils allaient se séparer pour un temps long et douloureux. Il n'en était rien, pourtant. Elle avait la certitude de le revoir le soi-même. Cette journée était ordinaire. Dans le meilleure des cas, elle pourrait passer le test. Mais en aucun cas elle ne serait fixée dans la journée. Pourquoi donc avoir peur maintenant ?

Lorsque Drago fut parti, elle ne s'éternisa pas chez elle. La vaisselle, faite par magie ou non, attendrait qu'elle revienne. Et tout le reste aussi. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux et transplana chez ses parents.

Elle rouvrit les yeux sur le décors familier de sa chambre d'enfant. C'était un endroit où elle seule allait et donc personne ne risquait de faire de crise cardiaque en la voyant survenir de nul part. De la même façon, au cas où ses parents avaient des invités, elle ne croisait personne. Mais à sept heure trente du matin, c'était plus que moins probable.

Elle descendit les marches et trouva ses parents en train de déjeuner.

« - Hermione ? demanda sa mère. Il se passe quelque chose ?

- Non, la rassura-t-elle, souriant et se penchant pour les embrasser. Tout va bien, et je viens manger dimanche comme prévu. Simplement, j'aurais besoin d'utiliser l'ordinateur, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient.

- Ah, se moqua son père, ta chère bibliothèque aurait-elle été prise en défaut ?

- En quelque sorte, oui ! Les livres sur les moldus ne sont jamais très à jour !

- Et que cherches-tu ?

- Un numéro de téléphone ! » s'exclama-t-elle en riant, espérant dévier ainsi la question. Son père ouvrait la bouche pour poser une nouvelle question, pensant qu'il était de son devoir de père de faire la conversation à sa fille, quelque soit l'heure et ainsi de s'intéresser à sa vie; mais son épouse lui fit signe que ça ne les regardait sûrement pas et qu'il ferait mieux de s'intéresser à son bacon. Mr. Granger, comprenant parfaitement la signification des regards de sa femme, préféra alors reporter à nouveau son attention sur son journal.

Hermione fit comme si le jeu de regards lui avait échappé, espérant ainsi ne pas avoir à répondre plus tard aux questions de sa mère qui seraient sans doute moins innocentes et plus directes. Elle vola un toast plus pour faire comme si tout allait bien plus que par faim et se rendit vers le cabinet.

Elle ferma la porte par un petit alohomora qui ne pourrait faire de mal à l'ordinateur mais qui la rassurait grandement et mit la machine en route. Pendant que celle-ci chauffait paresseusement ses rouages comme un vieux chat endormi, elle triturait le morceau de pain jusqu'à en faire de minuscules petites miettes qui se glissèrent pour la plupart dans le clavier de l'ordinateur. Si elle ne s'en rendit pas compte, son père, lui, le remarqua et se promit de toucher un mot à ce Drago qui la rendait si rêveuse. Parce que les ordinateurs, c'est fragile, quand même !

Enfin, la machine daigna s'allumer. Elle n'accepta que de longues minutes plus tard d'ouvrir une page Internet et toutes les supplications muettes de la jeune fille n'y changèrent rien.

Finalement elle se jeta sur le clavier, et de ses deux index, tapa les mots « test SIDA ».

De nombreuses pages apparurent. Elle en trouva une intéressante. Le planning familial. Il y avait possibilité d'y passer le test, de toute évidence. Elle trouva l'adresse au centre de la ville et le numéro. Le téléphone était juste à côté de l'ordinateur. Elle s'en saisit. Hésita. Répéta mentalement ce qu'elle allait dire. Une fois prête, elle regarda à nouveau le numéro, sur l'écran de l'ordinateur.

Elle s'imagina parler à haute voix. Hermione coula un regard vers la porte, hésita une fraction de seconde et finalement jeta un léger assurditio. Elle enleva le sort aussitôt.

« - Maman !

- Oui ?

- Il faut décrocher avant ou après avoir composé le numéro ?

- Après, ma chérie ! Ça fait quatre ans que nous avons changé de téléphone, je te signale !

- Merci ! » cria-t-elle à nouveau à travers la porte en se disant que c'était bien une des seules choses qu'elle n'arrivait pas à retenir.

Elle relança son sort, composa le numéro, décrocha après et attendit. Ce fut la voix aimable d'une femme qui répondit. Déjà, c'était bien.

« - Planning familial de Londres, bonjour.

- Bonjour. Euh... j'ai cru voir que vous faisiez passer des tests pour le SIDA...

- Oui, bien sûr. Ils sont anonymes et gratuits.

- Et comment faut-il faire ?

- Vous prenez un rendez-vous avec le médecin qui vous fera une ordonnance pour le laboratoire avec lequel nous travaillons. Ensuite, vous avez une semaine d'attente pour les résultats.

- Et quand pourrais-je prendre rendez-vous ?

- Hum... pour dans deux semaines à peu près. » DEUX SEMAINES ! pensa Hermione. Elle ne pourrait jamais attendre trois semaines avant de savoir !

« - Je vous remercie, je vais réfléchir, fit-elle.

- Je vous en prie, au revoir.

- Au revoir. »

Hermione raccrocha. Ça ne l'arrangeait pas du tout. Il devait bien y avoir un moyen plus rapide de savoir. Et si elle allait à l'hôpital et qu'elle disait qu'elle avait pris un risque ? Il lui semblait qu'elle avait lu quelque chose là dessus. Il y aurait deux tests à faire. Elle n'avait pas envie de faire deux tests !

Quoique... si elle n'avait rien, en faire un deuxième... elle n'aurait toujours rien ! Si elle était positive, elle aurait toujours l'espoir que se soit une erreur.

Sinon... elle fit glisser son curseur sur la page et trouva encore un autre lien. Cela ressemblait plus à ce qu'elle cherchait. Un centre de dépistage anonyme et gratuit. Il y avait un numéro, aussi.

« - Allô, bonjour, est-ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer comment ça se passe pour passer le test pour le SIDA ?

- Bien sûr. Est-ce que vous avez pris un risque récemment ou est-ce un contrôle de routine ?

- Un contrôle de routine.

- Bien. Vous pouvez venir tous les jours entre 17h et 19h. Vous aurez les résultats une semaine après.

- C'est parfait, merci ! » Oui, pour le coup, c'était parfait. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre 17 heures.

Elle nota le numéro de téléphone et l'adresse, puis déverrouilla la porte après avoir bien pris garde de bien effacer tous les historiques de l'ordinateur.

Elle passa le reste de la journée avec ses parents, mangeant avec eux le midi comme cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait.

Mais l'après-midi lui sembla très long. Elle était de nouveau seule et ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser les pensées maussades l'envahir. Hermione était montée dans sa chambre, et couchée à plat ventre sur son lit feuilletait _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ une énième fois. Elle ne faisait que survoler, mais à voir la vie de tous ses grands sorciers, en se replongeant même dans son propre passé, lorsqu'elle avait eu peur de mourir, ou tellement peur que les gens qu'elle aimait meurent, elle réussit à relativiser la situation. Elle n'était pas encore mourante, après tout.

Par contre, si seulement elle pouvait faire avancer l'heure ! Les minutes, même les secondes ne défilaient que trop lentement. À seize heures trente, elle n'en pouvait plus. Pourtant, en transplanant, elle serait sur place instantanément. On pouvait considérer cela comme un des inconvénients du transplanage.

A seize heure quarante-cinq, elle renonça à transplaner et décida d'y aller de façon moldu. Il fallait qu'elle bouge. Elle prit le métro et descendit à la station la plus proche du centre. Il lui restait encore quelques dix minutes de marche à pied. Elle aurait pu encore transplanner, à ce moment, mais elle serait encore arrivée trop tôt.

Finalement, elle se perdit un peu et lorsqu'elle arriva, il était dix-sept heure dix. Le temps qu'un médecin arrive, de toute manière, pensa-t-elle. Ça m'étonnerait bien qu'ils soient tout à fait ponctuels ! Dans un endroit comme celui-ci, ils doivent enchaîner avec leur journée de travail et à cette heure, les rues sont pleines d'embouteillages !

Lorsqu'elle entra, une horrible sonnerie lui vrilla les tympans et une femme qui devait être infirmière vint à sa rencontre.

« - Le médecin n'est pas encore arrivé. Je vous laisse patienter dans la salle d'attente, Mademoiselle. »

Hermione remercia et s'assit sur une chaise en plastique orange. Un couple était déjà dans la salle. Ils se tenaient par la main et dans l'autre agrippaient un petit carton jaune. Hermione sentit leur angoisse la frôler puis lui étreindre le coeur. Elle savait que même si elle était venue pour autre chose, ne serait-ce que pour se faire couper les cheveux, elle aurait ressenti leur angoisse. C'était communicatif.

Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la salle. Celle-ci était couverte d'affiches contre le SIDA ou les autres MST, informant les jeunes sur les moyens de contraceptions. Au fur et à mesure que la salle se remplissait, la jeune fille se dit que les moldus étaient bien fous de prendre des risques inconsidérés avec toutes les informations qu'on leur faisaient parvenir et les sorciers bien sots de ne pas s'occuper de cette maladie.

Finalement, on entendit le médecin arriver et il vint chercher les premiers arrivés. Après une dernière pression de main, la jeune fille se leva et le suivit.

Hermione tremblait presque. Pourtant, elle aurait sans doute encore plus peur le jour des résultats que celui-ci où on ne lui faisait qu'une petite prise de sang.

La jeune fille ne revint pas dans la salle, mais au moment où son ami la croisait dans le couloir, accompagné du médecin, elle lui fit signe que tout était bon pour elle, sourire très discret aux lèvres.

Hermione vit le jeune homme repartir avec sa petite amie plusieurs minutes plus tard. Vu la façon dont ils s'embrassaient tout devait être bon pour les deux. Elle en fut heureuse pour eux.

Le médecin vint la chercher et elle le suivit dans un bureau impersonnel.

Il lui demanda sa date de naissance, son prénom et les premières lettres de son nom de famille. Puis l'interrogatoire commença : visite de routine, ou prise de risque récent ? La dernière fois que vous avez eu une relation non protégée ? Plus d'un partenaire dans les six derniers mois ? Vacciné pour l'hépatite B ? Est-ce qu'elle buvait, fumait, se droguait ?

La litanie de questions s'arrêta enfin et il lui donna un petit carton jaune avec un numéro qui serait le sien. Il inscrivit la date à laquelle elle pourrait revenir et l'envoya avec son dossier dans la pièce d'à côté.

L'infirmière lui sourit et la fit asseoir en complétant le dossier. Puis elle fit rapidement la prise de sang et lui souhaita une bonne fin de journée.

Hermione ressortit avec son petit carton jaune. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre. Encore.


	4. Chapter 4

Partie 4 : Attendre

Lorsqu'elle transplana chez elle, la première chose qu'elle entendit fut un hululement vexé et des battements d'ailes furieux. Hedwige, coincée derrière la vitre, la regardait d'un air outré, une lettre attachée à sa patte.

Oups, pensa Hermione, préparant d'abord une collation pour l'oiseau espérant calmer ainsi sa furie.

Elle fit rentrer la chouette qui vola vers le perchoir sans le moindre regard pour Hermione. Celle-ci essaya de récupérer la lettre, mais la chouette battit des ailes pour l'en empêcher.

« - Allons, Hedwige, je suis désolée, mais si tu ne veux pas que je réponde encore plus en retard, il faut que je la lise. » L'oiseau hulula et lui tendit la patte de mauvaise grâce avant de se remettre à manger.

Hermione s'assit sur le divan et déplia la lettre. C'était l'écriture de Ginny.

« Hello Hermione !

Nous espérons que tout va bien même si tu n'es pas venue. Impossible de te joindre, mais Drago nous a certifié qu'il t'avait laissé en vie ce matin. Nous espérons qu'il n'y a rien de grave et que tu as simplement oublié le repas.

Si tu promets de ne pas oublier, nous t'attendrons demain à la même heure.

Ne fais pas de bêtises ! »

Une note était rajoutée de la main d'Harry.

« Méfie-toi d'Hedwige, elle risque d'être de fort mauvaise humeur. A demain. »

Elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle devait manger avec eux. Complètement ! Mais au fond d'elle, elle ne regrettait pas.

Elle prit une plume, et rédigea une courte réponse :

« Je suis vraiment désolée !

Je suis passée voir mes parents ce matin et de fil en aiguille, j'ai oublié que c'était aujourd'hui que je devais manger chez vous. Du coup, je suis restée avec eux et je n'ai même pas pu voir Hedwige. En effet, elle était de très mauvaise humeur.

Je serais là sans faute demain, promis, sinon, vous pourrez m'envoyer un magyard à pointes pour m'envoyer mon courrier, je ne protesterai même pas.

Je vous embrasse tous les deux.

A demain ! »

Elle scella la lettre et s'approcha d'Hedwige. Celle-ci la regarda d'un air sévère mais tendit finalement la patte et s'envola rapidement.

La jeune femme s'affaira ensuite dans la cuisine, occupant ses mains le temps qu'elle devrait passer seule. A sa grande horreur, elle s'était rendue compte que lire et étudier ne lui aurait peut-être pas occupé l'esprit. Elle se serait sans doute dispersée. En revanche, ne penser à rien en faisant une tâche simple pouvait être efficace.

Elle avala et tenta de faire passe la boule qui lui broyait les intestins. Même ses poumons semblaient bloqués. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se mette à pleurer. Elle n'avait pas à se laisser contrôler par ses émotions, surtout pas par sa peur. Elle avait survécu à pire. En aucun cas elle n'allait mourir aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui, Drago allait revenir et lui ferait l'amour avec passion.

Le lendemain, elle passerait un repas qui déborderait sur l'après-midi chez Harry et Ginny.

Mercredi, elle irait travailler. De même jeudi et vendredi. Samedi et dimanche, elle trouverait une raison de passer le week-end au lit avec Drago.

Lundi elle irait de nouveau travailler et attendrait 17h pour savoir. De toute manière tout était joué, et pas seulement depuis la prise de sang. Depuis bien avant et elle n'y pouvait rien.

Tu ne peux rien faire. C'est trop tard.

Tu ne peux RIEN faire.

Arrête de te stresser pour rien.

D'autres sont sûrs de mourir. Tu t'inventes des histoires pour te faire peur.

Arrête de penser.

Hermione s'insurgeait ainsi contre elle-même, sans se rendre compte qu'elle venait de couper et mettre à cuire des carottes qu'elle n'avait au préalable ni laver ni éplucher. Elle les ôta précipitamment et camoufla sa distraction avant que Drago ne lui demande pourquoi elle était si distraite. Finalement, elle essuya les légumes et décida de faire une salade de tomates. Moins compliqué. Moins risqué. Sauf si elle se coupait un doigt.

Soudain elle imagina la coupure, les gouttelettes de sang tombant sur la chaire rouge des tomates. Elle vit Drago manger la salade, la félicitant pour le goût. Et puis, plus tard, comme une troisième scène son visage tordu par une fureur glacée, l'accusant de lui avoir transmis le SIDA.

Elle frémit violemment. Ses jointures agripées sur l'évier devinrent blanches. Son souffle court.

Hermione entendit le crac caractéristique du transplanage dans le salon. Elle se redressa, essuya de sa manche la sueur qui avait coulée sur son front et se composa un visage.

Elle alla accueillir Drago dans le salon et l'embrassa de telle façon à ne pas le laisser indifférent. Puis elle l'entraîna dans la cuisine et ils mangèrent. Durant le repas, elle s'amusa plusieurs fois à le distraire, de son pied, dévoilant plus franchement sa poitrine par l'entrebâillement de sa robe. De cette manière, elle occupait son esprit, imaginait la suite, et excitait un Drago qui à la fois ne demandait que ça et ne s'apercevait pas qu'elle ne touchait pas au contenu de son assiette.

Il avait à peine fini qu'elle s'assit à califourchon sur ses genoux et l'embrassa de manière très suggestive.

Si Drago s'étonna un peu qu'elle prenne autant d'initiative, il ne s'en offusqua pas le moins du monde et assouvit toutes les ardeurs de sa compagne.

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla plus tôt que d'ordinaire. Au lieu de se contenter de regarder son amant dormir, elle commença à le réveiller de façon plus osée qu'elle ne le faisait d'ordinaire. Encore endormi, Drago répondit à ses baisers et caresses, et de longues minutes plus tard, la remercia pour ce réveil délicieux.

Mais il fallut qu'il parte et Hermione se retrouva seule. Elle sauta du lit car elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait se rendormir plus longtemps. Elle fila sous la douche et revécut la folle nuit qu'elle venait de vivre, occultant tout ce qui pourrait gâcher son bonheur. Puis, elle se sécha, et prit soin de sa peau avec différentes crèmes que ses amies ou sa mère lui avaient offert et qu'elle n'avait encore jamais utilisé. Elle tenta ensuite de se maquiller comme les autres files avec qui elle travaillait, ou ses anciennes compagnes de dortoir, mais elle effaça son maquillage plusieurs fois. A chaque fois le mascara coulait et le fard à paupière trop vif la rendait vulgaire. Finalement, elle se contenta de quelque chose de très léger, à peine plus marqué que d'ordinaire.

Même ainsi, il lui restait encore deux heures avant qu'elle puisse se rendre (en avance) chez Harry et Ginny. Hermione tourna trois fois sur elle-même. La vaisselle ? Déjà faite. Le ménage ? Ça allait. Elle s'assit finalement sur son canapé avec un livre et commença à apprendre des sorts avancés de métamorphoses auxquels elle n'avait jamais eu temps de s'exercer.

Elle se releva longtemps plus tard. L'étude l'avait soulagée. Elle avait réussi à se plonger avec passion dans ses sorts. Si elle arrivait à occulter la pensée de « à quoi me serviront-ils si je meurs bientôt », elle arrivait à se concentrer et finalement était même plutôt satisfaite d'elle-même.

Hermione donna un coup de brosse sur ses cheveux qui étaient de nouveaux devenus embroussaillés à force de se tourner sur le canapé et d'y passer la main dedans, mais elle abandonna vite. Après tout, Harry et Ginny l'avaient déjà vu plus mal coiffée et ne lui en tiendraient pas rigueur.

Elle se concentra, et transplana à l'entrée de Square Grimaud. Sur la marche de l'escalier, comme autrefois. Mais sans la cape d'invisibilité, c'était tout de même plus facile !

Elle entra et trouva ses amis dans le salon.

« - Je suis désolée pour hier ! fit-elle avant même de leur dire bonjour.

- Tu es pardonnée, mais on a eut peur qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose de grave, fit Harry.

- De grave ?

- Vieux réflexes ! s'exclama-t-il en riant. N'importe quels jeunes t'auraient maudite pour avoir oublié, mais nous avons toujours peur qu'il arrive quelque chose. Cette guerre nous aura marqué à vie !

- Oui, j'aurais dû vous prévenir.

- De quoi ? se moqua Ginny. Que tu allais oublier ? Allons, Hermione, même toi n'es pas infaillible ! »

Ils rirent, et Hermione se détendit. Ils passèrent à table, et discutèrent comme au temps de Poudlard. Ron n'était pas présent, mais il était en voyage, avec Charlie. Il lui manquait aussi. Leur trio. Si elle mourrait... Que deviendraient-ils ? Harry était avec Ginny. Ron se trouverait une jolie jeune femme à épouser. Ils resteraient forcément liés, c'était certain. La regretteraient-ils ? Donneraient-ils son nom à une de leur fille ?

Elle imagina une petite fille rousse comme sa mère, avec les yeux de son père, vert émeraude, répondant de sa voix fluette « oui, j'ai les yeux de mon père et de ma grand-mère ! ». Ou alors un petit garçon, les cheveux en bataille de son père, et les profonds yeux noisette de sa mère.

Elle tenta de voir ce que pourrait donner un enfant d'elle et de Drago. Il la tuerait sans doute si un de leurs enfants récupérait la pâleur de ses cheveux à lui avec l'indiscipline des siens à elle. Ou l'un ou l'autre, mais pas les deux ! Elle vit une petite fille, minuscule, avec une tignasse brune et indomptable, la fixant sérieusement de ses yeux gris, ses yeux d'enfants qui semblent tout comprendre. Sa fille. Mais celle-ci avait l'air de lui reprocher quelque chose. Hermione comprit au moment où l'enfant s'évaporait, lorsqu'elle ne voyait plus que ses yeux. Elle ne naîtrait jamais si elle avait le SIDA. Il n'y aurait jamais de petite Hermione ou de petit Drago.

Elle frissonna et ses yeux se mouillèrent.

« - Hermione ? fit Harry. Est-ce que ça va ? »

Elle entendit sa voix de très loin et se força à reprendre pied dans la réalité.

« - Oui, oui, un cauchemars.

- En pleine journée ?

- Allons, ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es ! Je me suis ressouvenue d'un mauvais rêve de cette nuit. » Ginny brisa immédiatement le silence qui risquait de s'installer. Ils faisaient tous des cauchemars et Harry sans doute plus que les autres.

« - Tu rêves encore que tu as un Troll ? Pourtant, le temps des notes est fini !

- Oh toi, hein ! » Comment avait-elle pu être aussi obsédée par quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant ? Travailler, oui, mais les notes ? Inutile, futile ! Quel intérêt d'avoir un bon bulletin pour l'emmener dans sa tombe quelques années après être sortie de l'école ?

« - Hermione, laisse les cauchemars pour la nuit, on en a assez comme ça ! Pense à autre chose la journée !

- Te rends-tu compte que tu viens de me conseiller quelque chose ?

- Est-ce si rare ? » fit semblant de s'offusquer son ami.

L'après-midi se passa tranquillement, et la boule qui serrait le ventre d'Hermione se relâcha un peu.

Elle rentra tard dans l'après-midi, et prépara le repas en lisant un roman. Faire deux choses à la fois était un bon moyen pour ne penser à rien.

Puis Drago revint et se fut bientôt le mercredi.

Au travail, la journée passait vite. Elle était passionnée par ce qu'elle faisait, et bavardait occasionnellement avec ses collègues.

Malheureusement, elle finissait tôt. Elle se trouva brutalement désoeuvrée. La tête trop pleine pour travaillée encore. La peur qu'elle avait mise de côté qui pulsait en elle, étreignait son coeur, écrasait son ventre et sa gorge.

Elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un, mais personne ne pouvait la comprendre. Elle ne pouvait parler à Harry ou Ginny. Ni à Ron. Ils ne comprendraient pas. Ils lui demanderaient comment elle avait attrapé la maladie. Ron et Ginny ne sauraient sûrement pas d'où elle venait, il faudrait qu'elle leur explique. Du moins les conséquences. Mais Harry saurait. Il poserait des questions. Il lui demanderait si elle avait pris des risques. Elle ne voulait pas en parler. Le fait qu'elle sorte avec Drago, qu'ils avaient pourtant accepté, pourrait jouer. S'il s'averrait d'être la cause de sa maladie, leur récente amitié serait remise en cause, elle en était consciente. Pourtant, ils auraient plus que jamais besoin de soutien, non d'être rejetés.

Mais elle ne voulait pas non plus être consolée. Qu'on lui dise « allons, comment peux-tu savoir que tu es malade ? Attends les résultats ! » Premièrement, elle le savait. Et puis, c'étaient des paroles inutiles.

Comment était-ce possible qu'elle aie plus peur que lors de la guerre ? Elle avait plusieurs raisons, néanmoins, c'était irraisonné aussi. Premièrement, elle était seule et ne devait le dire à personne. Deuxièmement, elle ne pouvait pas agir, elle ne devait qu'attendre.

Elle soupira. Harry avait vécu exactement la même chose lorsqu'il était allé au devant de Voldemort. Il était sûr de mourir. Sauf qu'elle, elle devait attendre une semaine. Mais elle n'était pas sûre de mourir.

A chaque fois elle se sentait la plus malheureuse du monde, puis relativisait, se traitant d'imbécile et de mijaurée puisque pour l'instant, elle n'était qu'une anémiée dépressive et égocentrique.

Une énième fois, elle se secoua mentalement. Regardant à droite à gauche, dans un réflexe inutile, elle sauta en l'air et tourna sur elle-même une ou deux fois. Bouger physiquement ne pouvait que lui faire du bien. Finalement, elle s'improvisa quelques mouvements jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait peur que Drago arrive et qu'elle file sous la douche pour qu'il ne la surprenne pas en train de sauter de partout, attitude si contraire à elle-même. Il risquerait de la traîner jusqu'à un maître de potions pour savoir si elle était vraiment Hermione. Elle sourit à cette idée, mais frémit à l'idée du Véritaserum.

Jeudi.

En marchant vite pour rejoindre un magasin sur le Chemin de Traverse, Hermione se rendit compte, lorsqu'elle attendait que son tour vienne, que son coeur battait à plus de 130 pulsations à la minutes. Décidément, si elle ne supportait même plus un peu de marche !

Elle croisa une femme qui marchait d'un pas énergique, un enfant dans les bras, un autre pendu à ses robes et deux sacs à la main. Elle aurait voulu être cette femme. Elle voulait tomber enceinte, voir son ventre grossir, sentir les coups de pieds du bébé, accoucher, faire téter l'enfant, l'élever, l'envoyer à Poudlard, savoir les frasques qu'il inventerait.

Elle voulait devenir mère. Peut-être pas tout de suite, mais c'était un désir profond qui ne lui était jamais parvenu aussi clairement.

Elle voyait mieux ses priorités, et surtout face à son attitude d'étudiante. Lorsqu'elle voyait les autres, ses amis, et en face d'eux sa propre vie, en si fragile équilibre, sur le fil sécuritaire de son ignorance ! Personne ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'elle vivait !

Vendredi.

Revenant chez elle, Hermione prit un papier et se mit à écrire ce qu'elle ressentait. C'était presque comme parler à quelqu'un, mais le papier ne pouvait heureusement pas lui répondre. Et mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait était efficace. C'était comme se libérer d'une part de sa souffrance. En même temps, elle allait cette fois au plus profond de ses peurs. Comme une chirurgienne, elle grattait dans la plaie, la faisait saigner pour que le poison coule. Même si les mots étaient toujours les mêmes, ses peurs, ses colères s'évacuaient petit à petit.

L'heure à laquelle Drago revenait se rapprochait de plus en plus. La prudence lui conseillait de brûler ce qu'elle venait d'écrire. Pourtant, elle continuait, rédigeant des lignes et des lignes, comme force purificatrice. Écrire lui faisait mal, mais ce mal lui faisait paradoxalement du bien. Elle termina sa phrase lorsque Drago arriva, repoussant de façon masochiste le moment d'oubli, de bonheur où, dans ses bras, elle serait enfin bien, et brûla enfin le parchemin.

Libérée, elle se jeta dans les bras de son amant.

Samedi.

Dans la nuit, Hermione se réveilla et se rendormit plusieurs fois. À chaque fois, elle avait l'impression de revivre la même chose. Elle s'endormait, faisait un rêve, se réveillait. Puis, elle se rendormait, recommençait le même rêve et se réveillait. Au matin, elle ne se souvenait plus de ce rêve. Ce n'était pas un cauchemars, seulement un rêve lancinant, tournant en boucle dans ses pensées, lui laissant une sensation de malaise.

Au petit matin, elle voulut se lever, pour chasser ces rêves. Mais un bras la retint, s'enroulant autour de sa taille pour la serrer contre un torse doux et puissant. Entourée par cette chaleur, bercée par le souffle de son amant, réconfortée par son amour même dans l'inconscience, elle se rendormit finalement, d'un sommeil sans rêve, jusque tard dans la matinée.

Lorsqu'ils furent finalement réveillés tous deux, contrairement à d'habitude, elle ne les incita pas à se lever. Ils discutèrent paisiblement, toujours couché. Puis, lorsque la faim se fit sentir, elle alla préparer quelque chose et revint vite. Ils mangèrent dans leur lit, nus, amoureux et rendus joyeux par la situation.

« - Je te trouve bien câline en ce moment, remarqua Drago. Et ce n'est pas un reproche !

- Eh bien, la médicomage a dit qu'il fallait que je me repose, que mon anémie m'a beaucoup affaiblie. Alors, j'en profite ! Et puis, tant que je faisais tirer, ça allait, mais maintenant que je relâche tout, il est vrai que je me sens plus faible, et plus encline à rester tranquille, au lit, toute la journée...

- J'aime beaucoup ta médicomage... Tu devrais faire des anémies plus souvent, moi les week-ends où on ne sort pas du lit me conviennent très bien ! » Hermione contrôla son visage pour que la douleur qui contractait son ventre ne transparaisse pas sur ses traits. Elle l'embrassa chastement du bout des lèvres et rit doucement lorsqu'il essaya de la rapprocher de lui.

« - Attends au moins que l'on ai fini de manger ! Il faut que je reprenne des forces !

- C'est vrai... » Drago se chargea alors de lui donner la becquée pour qu'elle mange plus vite et déposa précautionneusement mais rapidement ce qui leur servait de table sur le sol.

Même si elle essayait de ne pas le paraître, Hermione était tendue. Faire l'amour avait toujours été, jusqu'à présent, synonyme de plaisir. Elle avait horreur d'avoir peur pendant ce moment si intime. Elle avait horreur de penser que l'un d'eux pouvait avoir le VIH et le transmettre à l'autre. Et c'était si facile ! Un accident de préservatif, et ils étaient contaminés. Condamnés.

Mais bien heureusement, ce genre de pensées ne l'occupa pas très longtemps et le plaisir prit bientôt possession de son corps, chassant toutes les autres préoccupations.

Dimanche.

A peu de choses près, le dimanche se déroula de la même façon que le samedi. Mais Hermione était arrivée dans un nouveau stade de son angoisse. Être constamment avec Drago lui faisait du bien, la forçait à ne pas s'apitoyer sur elle-même.

Mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait plus libérer cette douleur. Celle-ci, coincée en elle, enflait douloureusement dans son ventre, la paralysant de l'intérieur, comme si elle creusait son être le plus profond, ne laissant visible que sa peau qu'elle devait toujours rendre souriante et aussi avenante que d'ordinaire. La sourde brûlure tournoyait sans cesse en elle, la détruisant petit à petit, cellule après cellule, la peur la dévorait, tandis que la jeune femme se demandait qu'elle effet cela faisait de vivre sans peur. Elle ne se souvenait plus.

Elle s'était mise à admirer les condamnés à mort, ceux qui, dans le couloir de la mort, attendait, pour une durée indéterminée, le moment fatal qui allait les délivrer d'une attente peut-être plus douloureuse que la mort, mais aussi les priver de toute joie humaine.

Le dimanche soir fut atroce. Au moment de s'endormir, elle avait l'impression que c'était sa dernière nuit. Son dernier sommeil où elle ne savait pas. La dernière fois où elle s'endormait en bonne santé pour se réveiller peut-être avec un monstre qui la dévorerait de l'intérieur. Ou ce qu'elle espérait, la petite lueur douce et chaude au fond d'elle, elle se réveillerait le lendemain avec seulement le souvenir de cette grande peur et une vie offerte avec des couleurs plus éclatantes.

Lundi.

Le creux de son estomac la réveilla bien avant l'aube. C'était comme si elle avait faim, sauf que la douleur était bien plus vive et que manger n'aurait rien arrangé. Elle fit tout de même semblant d'avoir mangé quelque chose, en préparant le déjeuner de Drago et se recoucha près de lui pour le regarder dormir.

Lorsqu'il s'en alla travailler, elle resta figée, au milieu du salon, durant plusieurs minutes, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle aussi devait partir travailler.

La journée fut pour elle le paroxysme des paradoxes. Elle passa à la fois étrangement vite et très lentement. Elle était très attentive à son travail qui avança beaucoup et en même temps fort distraite. Elle répondait de travers aux questions qu'on lui posait, mais personne ne semblait s'en rendre compte.

Son coeur battait horriblement fort dans sa poitrine, sa peau était presque translucide, sa gorge serrée, son ventre recroquevillé, mais elle arrivait à sourire et même à plaisanter.

Lorsque l'heure de partir arriva, elle n'éprouva aucun soulagement. Elle aurait voulu être plusieurs années en arrière, gamine insouciante, ou alors, dans plusieurs jours, de nouveau jeune femme libre et bien dans sa peau.

Elle transplana devant le centre et entra dans la salle d'attente. Il y avait déjà un peu du monde. Le médecin étant en retard, ce qui semblait être une habitude, la salle se remplit. Son attention se focalisa sur une jeune femme rousse qui lui fit penser à Ginny. Elle triturait sa carte jaune, assise très droite sur sa chaise. Ses lèvres étaient pâles. Elle n'avait pas enlevé sa veste même s'il faisait assez chaud dans la salle. Hermione vit une fine sueur perler sur son front. Environ dix minutes plus tard, elle fut rejointe par un jeune homme qui s'assit près d'elle après avoir posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils se prirent la main. Hermione ressentit un grand vide dans sa poitrine. Elle entendit le garçon dire, « même si normalement on a rien, ça stresse, quand même ». La fille eut un petit rire. Hermione reconnut son propre rire. Honnête, franc, mais elle sentait que la peur qui habitait la jeune rousse était la même qui la rongeait.

Un médecin arriva. Il demanda qui était arrivé un premier. Il y eut un mouvement de flottement. Finalement, la jeune fille rousse se leva, poussée par son compagnon, même si de toute évidence, elle pensait que ce n'était pas à elle de commencer. Mais personne ne se précipitait. Hermione ne pouvait pas juger, elle était arrivée après elle.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit une deuxième fois, Hermione se tordit le cou pour voir le visage de celle qui ressemblait à Ginny. Elle était très pâle, mais elle eut un sourire très discret pour son compagnon. Celui-ci se leva à son tour, mais cette fois plusieurs personne râlèrent, il passait sans se gêner devant pas mal de gens arrivés avant lui.

Hermione haussa vaguement les épaules; peu importait, après tout. Tant que ça ne durait pas des heures. Si c'était pour une mauvaise nouvelle, elle ne voulait pas savoir. Il était normal que le couple soit réuni et que leur soucis disparaissent enfin.

Elle s'arrangea pour être sûre que tout aille bien pour le jeune homme aussi, ce qui était le cas, et attendit son tour.

Hermione passa une demi-heure après.

Elle se leva en tremblant, échappa son sac par terre. C'est son voisin qui le lui rendit avec un sourire compréhensif. Elle trébucha encore avant de rejoindre le médecin, puis le suivit jusqu'à la salle d'attente.

Le médecin avait l'air plus gentil que celui qui avait pris les informations, la semaine précédente. Pourtant, il la mit en garde immédiatement :

« - Nous sommes désolés, mais il y a eut du retard. Nous n'aurons certains dossiers que dans les jours qui viennent. Quand êtes-vous venus ?

- Lundi dernier.

- Bon, eh bien, il y a une chance sur deux pour que votre dossier ait été traité. Votre prénom et les deux premières lettres de votre nom de famille s'il vous plaît.

- Hermione GR. »

Il chercha dans un boîte métallique où dépassaient tous les dossiers, pliés dans des enveloppes. Il refit la boîte deux fois, le sang d'Hermione se glaça dans ses veines.

« - Je suis désolée, Miss, votre dossier n'a pas été traité. Normalement, se sera fait et donc prêt pour demain. Si vous voulez être sûre, revenez mercredi.

- Merci, je reviendrais demain quand même.

- Comme vous voulez. Nous sommes vraiment désolés. Passez tout de même une bonne soirée et à demain. Se sera de nouveau moi. Au revoir, Miss.

- Au revoir Docteur. »

Hermione sortit d'un pas hésitant, et transplana directement chez elle. Sous le coup de l'émotion, du stress, elle s'effondra en pleurs sur le canapé.

Puis, ses sanglots s'espacèrent, et elle s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte. C'est là que la retrouva Drago, quelques minutes plus tard. Il s'assit près d'elle et lui caressa les cheveux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille. Lorsqu'elle le fit, elle tenta de cacher ses larmes, mais il lui demanda :

« - Hermione, que se passe-t-il ? Je vois bien que tu ne vas pas bien en ce moment et que tu me caches quelque chose. Et je vois bien que tu as pleuré, tu n'as pas à en avoir honte. Dis-moi simplement pourquoi.

- Ce n'est rien, balbutia-t-elle. J'attendais les résultats de mes analyses. J'ai un peu paniqué, et finalement, ils ont du retard, je ne les aurais que demain. Ou plus tard. Mes nerfs ont lâché.

- C'est bien toi, ça ! Même sortie de l'école, la chose qui te terrorise le plus est toujours les résultats ! »

Hermione rit doucement. En un sens, il avait raison. Elle se laissa aller dans ses bras et il la berça doucement. Puis, il se leva pour faire le repas, la fit manger sur ses genoux, comme une enfant, et la coucha de la même façon. Protégée par ses bras, libérée d'un certain poids par les larmes qu'elle avait enfin déversé après s'être ainsi retenue, c'est presque légère qu'Hermione s'endormit.

Mardi.

C'était la même journée que la précédente. Simplement, Drago l'embrassa plus passionnément avant de partir, et lui demanda si elle voulait qu'il l'accompagne voir les résultats avec elle. Elle refusa.

Elle se retrouva seule dans le salon. Puis dans son bureau, avec ses collègues et son travail. Elle avait l'impression d'être revenue en troisième année, lorsqu'elle utilisait le retourneur de temps.

Le temps défila, mais cette fois, elle semblait en être détachée. C'était presque irréel. Elle voyait l'heure tourner, elle se voyait agir, parler, mais elle ne ressentait plus rien. Elle était spectatrice de son propre corps. Mais elle n'était plus l'être de douleur des derniers jours. Elle était au-delà de ça. Elle était devenue être immatériel, enveloppé dans de l'éther, anesthésié, sans pensées, sans ressentis, guidé seulement par l'habitude et la course d'une aiguille.

Comme par enchantement, mais finalement, elle était une sorcière, elle se retrouva devant le centre de dépistage. Elle entra dans la salle d'attente et se mit à jouer machinalement avec son petit carton jaune, sans doute pour faire comme les autres. Autres qu'elle ne voyait qu'à peine. Tous ses sens étaient engourdis.

Même si elle n'avait pas regardé qui était avant elle, elle se leva automatiquement lorsque se fut son tour.

Son corps recommença à se manifester. Ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner. Elle secoua la tête et reprit réellement pieds dans la réalité. Le stress revint en force, mais s'était trop tard, elle était déjà en face du médecin qui souriait.

« - Redîtes-moi votre nom, s'il vous plait. Mais aujourd'hui, il y a de forte chance que nous ayons votre dossier. Nous en avons reçu beaucoup à midi.

- Hermione GR. »

Le médecin chercha parmi les feuilles et trouva l'enveloppe.

« - Je l'ai. » Il l'ouvrit et parcourut la feuille un instant. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, Hermione vit qu'il ne souriait pas.

« - Je suis désolée, vous êtes contaminée par le VIH. » Il étala les papiers devant et surligna en vert les deux mêmes mots sur deux feuilles « séropositive ».

« - Il faudrait refaire un test, le mieux se serait avec votre docteur. Vous étiez venue pour un contrôle de routine ou pour une raison précise ?

- Je fais une grosse anémie, mon médecin a voulu vérifier ça.

- Ah. eh bien voyez avec lui. Je suis vraiment désolé, Miss.

- Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Au revoir, docteur. »

Hermione rangea les papiers et sortit.

Elle se retrouva dehors et une seule pensée l'obsédait avant de laisser les émotions l'envahir. Trouver un endroit où elle pourrait être tranquille. Et vite.

Elle repensa aux recoins sombres de Poudlard où il était si aisé de se cacher. L'image s'associa à celle des églises qu'elle avait visitées en France, lors de son voyage avec ses parents. À Londres il y en avait peu, mais sûrement plus de Temples où elle trouverait la même solitude. Et comme les églises c'étaient des monuments assez fréquents.

Elle en trouva un à deux pâtés de maison de l'endroit où elle était.

Elle entra. L'ensemble était simple. Murs nus, bancs en bois, fenêtres lumineuses. Les détails ne la frappèrent pas. Elle avança, trébuchante, et s'assit sur le troisième rang. Elle plongea sa tête entre ses mains et se mit à pleurer.

Pendant un moment, elle ne pensa même pas, elle pleura simplement, comme la veille. Mais rapidement ses larmes se séchèrent.

Séropositive.

VIH.

Anémie, doute du docteur. Elle était déjà malade.

SIDA.

Elle allait mourir.

Mourir.

De nouveau elle se mit à pleurer, des gémissements qui déchiraient sa poitrine. Cette fois, elle était mourante, elle avait le droit de paniquer.

Elle était jeune, elle allait mourir, ne jamais avoir d'enfant.

Lorsqu'elle se fut assez apitoyée sur son sort, elle décida de passer au problème suivant.

Comment avait-elle attrapé le VIH ?

Il fallait que Drago passe le test. Même si ce n'était pas lui qui le lui avait transmis, il y avait une chance pour qu'elle le lui transmette ou que se soit déjà fait.

Si Drago n'avait rien, comment l'avait-elle attrapé ? Chaque chose en son temps.

Problème suivant : lui annoncer sa maladie. Lui expliquer car il ne connaîtrait sans doute pas. Ce qu'elle impliquait. Lui expliquer qu'elle allait mourir.

Puis, il faudrait qu'elle retourne voir son médecin. Faire d'autres analyses. Savoir combien de temps il lui resterait à vivre.

Hermione suffoqua. Elle ne pouvait même plus pleurer. Elle repensa encore une fois à Harry, si proche de la mort, qui était parti sans dire au revoir. Dans son cas, se ne serait que lâcheté, non courage. Et puis, il était sûr qu'elle ne ressusciterait pas, elle.

Elle s'allongea sur le banc et son corps était parcouru par de spasmes, même si elle ne pleurait plus.

Soudain, un homme s'approcha d'elle. Il s'assit près d'elle, sans qu'elle ne bouge.

« - J'étais ici lorsque vous êtes entrée. Je vous ai entendu pleuré. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

- Non. Je vais mourir, souffla-t-elle.

- Comme chacun de nous, murmura-t-il. J'ai perdu ma fille de huit ans il y a quelques jours. Elle avait un cancer.

- Je vais mourir bientôt aussi. Je viens de l'apprendre. J'ai vécu plus que votre fille. Mais je suis sûre qu'elle a été plus heureuse que moi durant ses huit années-là. J'ai vécu dans la peur durant des années. Au moment où ma vie devient enfin normale, où je suis fiancée, je dois apprendre à mes parents qu'ils n'auront jamais les petits-enfants qu'ils souhaitaient, et je suis fille unique. Je dois apprendre à mon fiancée que soit il a causé ma mort, soit je causerai la sienne. Ma vie est gâchée et je vais gâcher celle des autres en mourrant. Et pourtant, si je n'étais pas née...

- Il n'y a pas de bon moment ou de bonne façon pour mourir. La seule chose que vous devez réussir c'est être en accord avec vous-même.

- J'essaie... j'essaie... »

La voix se tut, et lorsqu'Hermione se releva, l'homme n'était plus là.

Il faut rentrer à la maison. Dire. Parler.

Hermione se leva. Il n'y avait personne dans le temple, elle transplana directement chez elle. Drago l'attendait. Il ouvrit la bouche mais lorsqu'il aperçut son visage, il la prit simplement dans ses bras.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le canapé.

Drago comprenait, sentait qu'elle avait appris une mauvaise nouvelle. Une très mauvaise nouvelle.

Il attendit en silence.

Elle demanda, sans le regarder :

« - Drago, sais-tu ce qu'est le SIDA ?

- Non. » Elle s'attendait à cette réponse. Après tout, il était un sang pur.

« - C'est une maladie qui a pour l'instant essentiellement touché les moldus à cause d'un brassage de population plus important, et pour la même raison épargné les sorciers.

Le VIH est une maladie pour laquelle on n'a trouvé encore aucun remède. Elle fait tomber les défenses immunitaires à zéro, à la première maladie, le SIDA se « déclenche ». Après, il n'y a plus d'espoir. On meurt assez rapidement. D'après mon médicomage, même si je dois la revoir demain, j'ai eu le VIH, mais maintenant j'ai le SIDA.

Le SIDA est une maladie sexuellement transmissible, et aussi par le sang.

Ça veut dire qu'il est possible que l'un de nous ait contaminé l'autre, tu dois donc aussi passé le test.

- Mais les préservatifs ne protègent pas ?

- Si bien sûr, c'est leur but, mais on l'a peut-être eut autrement. De toute manière, il vaut mieux être sûr.

- Hermione, tu vas mourir ? demanda-t-il avec la voix brisé d'un enfant.

- Oui. Je suis désolée.

- Ne dis pas ça. On ira voir le médicomage demain. On verra ce qu'il dira.

- Oui, on verra.

- Hermione ?

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime quand même.

- Moi aussi. Mais si jamais tu voulais me quitter avant que je ne devienne vraiment la malade squelettique et hideuse sur le lit d'hôpital, je te demanderai de le faire bientôt. Je n'aurais pas le courage de le faire, moi.

- Arrête de dire des sottises. Tu m'as dit que les préservatifs c'étaient efficaces ?

- Oui...

- Alors, nous allons en avoir besoin. »

Il la souleva dans ses bras et l'un contre l'autre ils oublièrent un peu que la mort les berçait.


	5. Chapter 5

Partie 5 : Malade

Le lendemain, ils avertirent à leur travail qu'ils n'iraient pas.

Hermione repartit voir sa médicomage tandis que Drago allait dans une clinique moldue où il soudoya une infirmière pour avoir les résultats de ses analyses dès le lendemain.

Lorsque la médicomage vit le visage d'Hermione, elle comprit que le test du VIH s'était révélé positif. Elle la fit entrer et Hermione lui tendit les résultats.

La médicomage lut et releva les yeux quelques instants après.

« - Je suis désolée, Miss. Il y a tout de même un petit plus. Nous avons pris la maladie très tôt, nous allons pouvoir la ralentir un maximum. D'autres parts, les sorciers ne connaissent pas cette maladie, vous n'êtes pas obligée de dire ce que vous avez exactement.

- C'est vrai, vous avez raison. J'y réfléchirai. Comment faire pour la ralentir ?

- Nous ne pouvons pas la soigner, mais nous pouvons ralentir les destructions qu'elle causera à votre corps. Vous allez devoir prendre nombre de potions pour vous régénérer et contre la douleur. Cela ne vous guérira pas, je ne veux pas vous donner de faux espoirs. Mais vous gagnerez du temps, beaucoup de temps par rapport à un moldu. Peut-être assez pour que l'on trouve un véritable remède.

- Combien de temps est-ce que j'ai ?

- Je ne peux vous le certifier. Pour l'instant, vos défenses immunitaires baissent, mais vous n'êtes pas à proprement malade. Mais à la moindre maladie, vous risquez d'attraper quelque chose de plus important contre lequel votre corps ne pourra pas guérir. Dès que vous remarquerez quelque chose d'anormal, vous devrez revenir et on tentera de contrer cette maladie particulière. Pour l'instant, vous devez attendre.

- Je suis encore en sursis, alors ?

- Oui. »

La conversation dura encore un peu et la médicomage prescrit nombre de fioles.

Hermione remercia et repartit.

Elle transplana dans un parc avant de rentrer chez elle, pour faire le point.

Elle allait mourir. Mais pas tout de suite. Elle avait encore un peu de temps. Peut-être des mois. Le temps de vivre encore un peu, de profiter, et surtout d'accepter.

Hermione rentra. Drago l'attendait.

« - J'ai fait la prise de sang. Ça pique leur saleté d'aiguille. Enfin, bon. J'aurais les résultats en fin de journée.

- Tu les as soudoyé ?

- Et menacé. Mais je n'en éprouve aucune honte. Qu'a dit ta médicomage ?

- En fait, mes défenses immunitaires ont baissé, mais je n'ai pas encore contracté de maladie. Enfin, d'après ce que l'on a vu. Donc, pour l'instant, je suis en sursis. En jour, je tomberais malade, et je mourrais. Mais pas tout de suite.

- Combien de temps ?

- Il ne faut pas se leurrer. Quelques mois, un an, maximum. Je suis de toute manière condamnée.

- Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Quoiqu'il arrive, je te promets de rester avec toi. »

Elle le prit dans ses bras sans répondre et posa simplement sa tête sur son épaule.

Dans l'après-midi, Drago prépara les fioles de potions d'Hermione. Il en rajouta une de sa réserve personnelle. Avec la potion de sommeil sans rêve, Hermione s'endormit dans ses bras, sans s'en rendre compte. Elle allait enfin pouvoir dormir paisiblement, tout un après-midi, et ne se réveillerait que le soir, lorsqu'il reviendrait, avec ses propres résultats. Il était inutile de lui apporter plus de stress qu'elle n'en avait déjà. Elle supportait déjà depuis trop longtemps ce lourd secret sans ne l'avoir dit à personne.

Drago passa les heures qui suivirent à regarder sa compagne dormir, caressant les boucles indisciplinées de sa chevelure. Selon la densité de son sommeil, la jeune fille gémissait doucement et s'agripait à sa main, sentant sans doute sa présence, et posait sa joue dessus, pour ne pas qu'il s'en aille. Elle paraissait si fragile. Il la savait si forte. Et pourtant, l'annonce de sa maladie en avait fait un corps brisé que plus rien ne pourrait reconstruire.

Lui aussi connaissait cette sensation de savoir que sa mort approchait. Lors de sa sixième année, terrorisé par le Lord Noir, il avait perdu tout goût à la vie, essayant paradoxalement de s'y accrocher de toutes ses forces en obéissant aux ordres pour sauver sa peau. Il avait énormément maigri durant ses quelques mois. Perdu tout intérêt à ce qui faisait sa vie de fils à papa imbu de lui-même. Maintenant, il n'avait pas tout regagné. Sa vision c'était éclaircie. Mais il avait retrouvé une chose : de l'espoir.

Et savoir que finalement, après avoir survécu à un mage noir, il allait peut-être mourir d'une maladie simplement parce que les sorciers ne s'en étaient jamais préoccupés...

Hermione remua, s'enroulant contre lui pour gagner la chaleur de son corps. Il ne pouvait imaginer qu'elle qui semblait aller si bien allait s'affaiblir, que son visage allait s'enlaidir de douleur et de maladie. Que dans quelques années la femme qu'il voulait pour mère de ses enfants allaient disparaître. Il voulait que ce moment où elle était endormie dans ses bras dure toujours. Il voulait figer le temps, il voulait vivre éternellement dans ce temps figé, que plus rien n'est d'importance. Il voulait remonter le temps et sauver la femme qu'il aimait. Il voulait avancer le temps et changer l'histoire. Grand sorcier, il était impuissant face à une simple maladie.

Il soupira et regarda l'heure. Il allait bientôt devoir regarder ses résultats. Une boule d'angoisse familière vint se loger dans sa gorge. Il fit venir à lui une couverture, recouvrit sa petite amie et l'embrassa sur le front.

Puis, il transplana dans un pop discret.

Lorsque Hermione se réveilla, Drago était près d'elle. La jeune femme cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, essayant de comprendre et de se rappeler.

« - Je me suis dit qu'un peu de repos ne pourrait pas te faire de mal, l'aida Drago.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Huit heures.

- Tu as... tu as déjà...?

- Oui, j'y suis allée pendant que tu dormais. Il était inutile que tu angoisses encore plus. » Décidant qu'il n'était pas non plus utile qu'elle le supplie pour connaître les résultats, il lui annonça tout de suite :

« - Je suis séronégatif... »

Il y eut un long moment de silence.

Une horrible petite voix dans la tête d'Hermione lui faisait remarquer qu'il était totalement injuste qu'elle soit malade et pas lui alors qu'elle n'avait eut qu'un seul amant, lui, et que Drago avait souvent changé de conquêtes. Cette voix atroce, mais vraie, se battait contre celle qui soulagée lui faisait remarquer que Drago allait vivre.

Mais pourquoi elle ? Et comment ?

« - Je suis au moins heureuse de ne pas t'avoir refiler cette saloperie... » conclut-elle d'un ton qu'elle aurait voulu moins amer.

« - Je ferais tout ce que je pourrais pour que les recherches avances, je te le promets. Je...

- S'il te plaît, n'en parlons plus. Mangeons et couchons-nous. Je veux réfléchir, être au calme. Nous reparlerons plus tard, d'accord ? » Elle lui adressa un sourire un peu triste, et il l'embrassa sur le front.

« - D'accord. Je vais préparer à manger. »

Le soir, ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre, sans parler. Rien ne leur disait. Aller au cinéma, plaisir moldu auquel Hermione avait initié Drago, semblait futile, regarder des photos, trop douloureux. La jeune femme était remplie de lassitude. À quoi bon vivre si ce n'est pour ne rien pouvoir faire ?

Elle finit par s'endormir, au grand soulagement de Drago qui n'en pouvait plus de la voir dans cet état. Il la porta jusqu'à leur lit et la borda tendrement avant de se glisser contre son corps.

Babbitty Lapina (1) suivait le mur plongé dans l'obscurité, en laissant courir sa main droite sur sa courbure. Son coeur battait à la folie, tendit que ses petits doigts se resserraient sur le goulot mince d'une bouteille en verre. La pointe de son pied heurta une marche. Elle hoqueta de peur, mais continua sa progression, montant toujours.

Il fallait qu'elle le fasse, c'était à elle et à personne d'autre de le faire.

Bientôt, elle arriva à un étage. Le petit escalier de bois qu'on lui avait décrit était là. Menaçant dans la pénombre.

Elle ne voulait pas. Elle avait peur. Pourquoi avait-elle été choisie ?

Elle entra dans la pièce.

Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley étaient en pleins préparatifs, plusieurs fioles autour d'eux. Ils la regardèrent d'un air réprobateur.

« - Pourquoi es-tu encore là ? N'as-tu pas compris ? Tu dois le faire ! »

Mais je vais mourir, si je le fais ! voulait-elle crier. Je vais mourir pour sauver votre peau, ça vous est donc égal ?

« - Tu dois nous débarrasser de lui ! Il faut que tu le fasses ! »

« Tu dois », « il faut ». Pas de « sil te plaît » ou de « nous te serons reconnaissant ». Pourquoi elle ?

« - Je le sais bien ! répondit Babitty Lapina d'une voix forte mais pourtant perçante. Je voulais juste voir comment vous vous en sortiez ! Maintenant j'y vais ! »

Pas d'adieux. Rien.

Elle ressortit. De nouveau cette obscurité pesante, poisseuse. Comme les bras d'un amant qui vous serrent, vous rassurent, puis vous étouffent insidieusement.

Sous son pied les marches de bois qu'elle gravit une à une. Un rai de lumière. Signifiant sa mort proche. Elle poussa une porte qui ressemblait à celle de la Cabane Hurlante.

L'homme lui tournait le dos. Il commença à se tourner lentement vers elle, mais Babbitty fut la plus rapide. Elle brisa sur sa tête la bouteille. Une fois, puis deux fois.

L'homme, la regardait, incrédule. Une bouteille ?

Babbitty était soulagée. Le verre était empoisonné, le mage noir portait la mort en lui désormais. Il pouvait la tuer, ça ne changerait rien, il mourrait rapidement.

Elle resta devant lui, devant leurs airs incrédules.

Le décors changea un peu. Une main la saisit à la gorge. Violemment. Le visage de Bellatrix, effrayant dans sa fureur, se rapprocha du sien.

« - Combien de temps puis-je serrer avant que tu ne meures ? »

La jeune femme ne broncha pas, indifférente.

Une lame froide, argenté et déjà tâchée de sang se posa sur la gorge laiteuse de la femme. Le visage de Drago, plus glacial que sa dague apparut.

« - Pas longtemps. Si tu sers, tu meurs. » Bellatrix la relâchait et Drago la prenait dans ses bras. Elle sentait ses lèvres s'écrases sur les siennes, mais elle riait. Un fou rire contre les lèvres de son amant. Vivre ? À quoi bon ? (2)

Hermione sentit un bras s'enrouler autour d'elle et elle prit conscience qu'elle n'était pas Babbitty Lapina. Tout n'était qu'un rêve. Un rêve très étrange.

Elle essaya de s'en souvenir. Un bouteille, un escalier. Les rires moqueurs et le dégoût qu'elle inspirait à Ginny et Harry. Les bras protecteurs de Drago et son propre fou rire contre ses lèvres. Bellatrix.

Depuis quand rêvait-elle de Bellatrix ? Le court passage qu'elle avait fait sous son apparence l'avait-elle marqué au point qu'elle représente une part d'elle-même sous cette forme ? Peu probable.

En même temps, depuis quand rêvait-elle qu'elle était Babbitty Lapina ?

Souviens-toi, se répéta-t-elle.

Elle fit défiler le rêve en entier sous ses yeux. Elle se moqua de son subconscient. Si on avait pu tuer Voldemort avec un tesson de bouteille empoisonnée !

Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle se traita d'imbécile. Elle agissait comme Trelawney essayant forcément de trouver une signification ligne à ligne pour un stupide rêve. Ce rêve ne signifiait que trois choses, elle avait peur de mourir, elle allait falloir qu'elle se résigne et elle y arriverai sans doute, et enfin elle voulait que Drago la protège. Le reste n'était que du folklore inventé par son esprit tordu.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'heure. C'était un moment tout à fait raisonnable pour réveiller son amant qui dormait un peu trop paisiblement à son goût.

Plus tard, Hermione souhaita prendre une douche, seule, pour réfléchir. Sous le jet d'eau chaude, elle savait qu'elle pourrait comprendre. Il y avait une chose qu'il lui restait à faire. Décider si elle disait à ses amis de quoi elle était malade. Pour cela, elle devait savoir comment elle avait été contaminée. Ce n'était pas par une relation sexuelle à risque. Il n'y avait qu'un seul autre moyen de contamination : le sang. Elle n'avait jamais été transfusée. N'avait jamais subi d'opération.

Comment peut-on faire entrer un sang contaminé dans sa propre chaire ? Elle n'avait jamais fait de pacte du sang avec personne. Ce devait être un accident alors. Un jour qu'elle avait une petite coupure et qu'elle avait touché quelqu'un qui saignait. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser immédiatement à Harry, c'était la personne qu'elle avait vu le plus saigner. Il avait plus ou moins mêlé plusieurs fois son sang à celui de Lord Voldemort. Était-il possible qu'Harry soit malade, lui aussi ? Elle ne le souhaitait pas, après tout ce qu'il avait subi, il méritait de finir sa vie dans la tranquillité, pas empoisonné à retardement par celui qui avait déjà détruit sa famille. Hermione espéra de toutes ses forces pour que ce ne soit pas lui qui l'ai contaminée.

Qui d'autre ? Ron ? Ginny ? Non, pas Ginny, si Ginny avait été contaminée, désormais Harry le serait. Pas Ginny.

Qui d'autre ? Neville, Luna, tout ceux aux côtés de qui elle s'était battue contre les Mangemorts. Tout ceux aux côtés de qui elle avait été blessée de même qu'eux. Lors de la dernière bataille, combien y en avait-il qui avaient été blessé, qu'elle avait protégé, consolé, dont elle avait tenu les mains ensanglantée ?

Non seulement elle était une victime à retardement de la guerre, mais d'autres seraient comme elle, un peu partout, découvrant leur maladie, un beau jour, sans comprendre. Il faudrait qu'elle parle, qu'elle explique. Si tout le monde était au courant, chacun se ferait dépister, chacun prendrait des précautions. Voyant d'aussi nombreux membres de la population magique touchés, les recherches avanceraient plus vite. On trouverait un remède. Il fallait qu'elle parle.

Un flash de son rêve lui revint en mémoire au moment où elle mettait son visage sous le jet d'eau. Le visage de Bellatrix, un couteau à la main. Et si elle avait rêvé de la vraie Bellatrix, et non d'elle sous l'apparence de Bellatrix ? Si Bellatrix était la clé de tout, apportée par son inconscient au travers d'un rêve ?

Elle repensa à la soirée au manoir Malfoy. Bellatrix la torturant. Ses propres cris lui résonnèrent de nouveau aux oreilles, sa propre douleur ressurgit d'anciennes cicatrices. Et le couteau. Le petit couteau d'argent que Bellatrix s'amusait à lui montrer avant de la blesser avec. Ce couteau qui avait tuer Dobby. Ce couteau déjà incrusté de sang dans ses rainures d'argents. Ce couteau porteur de mort.

Hermione se laissa glisser sur le sol de la douche, une étrange douleur dans le ventre. Elle savait qu'elle avait découvert la vérité. Bien sûr ça ne changeait rien. Là où ailleurs, elle avait été contaminée. Et ne le sachant pas, en voulant sauver des vies, elle ne leur avait donner qu'un sursis.

Lorsqu'elle serait morte, elle voudrait reposer aux côtés de Tonks et de Lupin.

Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas vraiment du désespoir. Sa quête s'achevait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un dernier combat, raconter son histoire, la faire connaître et ensuite vivre le plus longtemps possible.

(1): Babbitty Lapina est l'une des héroïnes de l'un des Contes de Beedle le Barde « Babbitty Lapina et la souche qui gloussait ».

(2): le rêve : j'ai fait ce rêve, ou presque, alors que j'écrivais cette fic, exactement, au moment où je l'ai mis. C'est-à-dire que j'avais arrêté ma narration au moment où ils allaient se coucher et que j'ai fait de même. J'ai ensuite rêvé de ça.

A l'époque de la rédaction de cette fic, je n'avais plus l'angoisse d'être moi-même malade du VIH, mais je devais être totalement absorbé par ma narration pour ressentir aux différents moments du rêve cette peur de la mort, puis le détachement face à elle.

Dans mon rêve, je n'étais pas Babbitty Lapina, évidemment, mais je n'étais pas non plus moi. J'ai décidé de garder cette idée, mais je ne pouvais pas dire qu'Hermione se prenait pour un personnage de fiction que seuls nous, « moldus », connaissons. J'ai donc choisi Babbitty car elle fait partie des _Contes de Beedle le Barde_, et nous savons que lors de la chasse aux Horcruxes, Hermione lit constamment le livre. Ayant à ce moment peur de mourir, elle fait ressurgir un moment sombre de son histoire, assimilant un personnage de conte et la quête qui les a conduit au meurtre de Voldemort.

Voilà l'explication de pourquoi ce rêve bizarre et pourquoi Babbitty Lapina (qui au passage est le seul personnage qui a un nom dans les contes de Beedle le barde). Je précise tout cela car Hermione le comprend intuitivement, sans avoir besoin de l'analyser, le reste, elle le fera...


	6. Chapter 6

Attention, ce texte reprend en effet l'épilogue du vrai livre. NEANMOINS j'ai apporté des modifications tout au long pour finir ma propre histoire, il est donc nécessaire de le lire en ENTIER !

Notes (choses que je voulais préciser et rapport avec mon histoire) ainsi que les avis des lecteurs seront dans un « chapitre » suivant.

Epilogue : Environ 15 ans plus tard.

Cette année-là, l'automne sembla arriver brusquement. En cette matinée du 1er septembre, l'air était vif et doré comme une pomme. Les fumées des pots d'échappement et le souffle des piétons étincelaient, telles des toiles d'araignées dans la fraîcheurs de l'atmosphère, tandis que la petite famille traversait d'un pas sautillant la rue grondante de circulation en direction de la grande gare aux murs noircis de suie. Deux énormes cages bringuebalaient sur les chariots chargés de bagages que poussaient les parents. Les hiboux qui y étaient enfermés lançaient des hululements indignés et la fillette aux cheveux roux traînait en pleurnichant derrière ses frères, accrochée au bras de son père.

« - Ce ne sera pas long, toi aussi, tu iras, lui promit Harry.

- Deux ans, dit Lily en reniflant. Je veux y aller_ tout de suite_ ! »

Les banlieusards regardaient les hiboux avec curiosité au passage de la famille qui se frayait un chemin en direction de la barrière séparant les voies 9 et 10. la voix d'Albus, qui marchait devant lui, parvint à Harry au milieu de la clameur environnante. Ses fils avaient repris la dispute commencée dans la voiture :

« - Je _n'irai pas_ ! Je _n'irai pas_ à Serpentard !

- James, arrête un peu ! S'exclama Ginny.

- J'ai simplement dit qu'il y serait _peut-être_, fit remarquer James en adressant un sourire à son jeune frère. Il n'y a pas de mal à ça. Il sera _peut-être_ à Serp... »

Mais James croisa le regard de sa mère et se tut. Les cinq Potter s'approchèrent de la barrière. D'un air supérieur, James jeta un coup d'oeil à son jeune frère par-dessus son épaule, prit le chariot des mains de sa mère et se mit à courir. Un instant plus tard, il avait disparu.

« - Vous m'écrirez, hein ? Demanda aussitôt Albus, tirant profit de l'absence momentanée de son frère.

- Tous les jours si tu veux, proposa Ginny.

- Pas _tous_ les jours, répliqua précipitamment Albus. James dit que la plupart des élèves ne reçoivent des lettres de chez eux qu'une fois par mois.

- Nous avons écrit à James trois fois par semaine, l'année dernière, dit Ginny.

- Et il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'il raconte sur Poudlard, ajouta Harry. Il aime bien se moquer de toi, ton frère.

Côte à côte, ils poussèrent le deuxième chariot en prenant de la vitesse. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la barrière, Albus fit une grimace mais il n'y eut aucun choc et la famille émergea sur la voie 9 ¾, obscurci par l'épaisse vapeur blanche que produisait la locomotive écarlate du Poudlard Express. Des silhouettes indistinctes s'affairaient au milieu de cette brume dans laquelle James s'était déjà volatilisé.

« -Où sont-ils ? » demanda Albus.

Anxieux, il scrutait les formes imprécises qu'ils croisaient en avançant sur le quai.

« - On va les trouver », lui répondit Ginny d'un ton rassurant.

Mais la vapeur était dense et il était difficile de reconnaître les visages. Les voix, qui semblaient désincarnées, étaient étrangement sonores, comme surnaturelles. Harry crut entendre Percy discourir bruyamment sur les règlements en matière de balais et fut content d'avoir une excuse pour ne pas aller lui dire bonjour.

« - Je crois que c'est aux, Al » dit soudain Ginny.

Un groupe de quatre personne émergea de la brume, à côté de tout dernier wagon. Ce fut seulement lorsque Harry, Ginny, Lily et Albus arrivèrent devant eux que leurs visages devinrent net.

Comme à chaque fois, Harry ressentit une espèce de pincement au coeur. Hermione n'était pas avec Ron, évidemment. Ron devait ressentir la même chose, il le voyait dans son regard. Après tant d'années passées tous les trois, à chaque fois qu'elle n'était pas avec eux-mêmes, ils s'attendaient à la voir avec l'autre. Mais non.

« - Salut », dit Albus qui paraissait profondément soulagé.

La petite Hermione, déjà vêtue de sa toute nouvelle robe de Poudlard, lui adressa un sourire radieux. Elle était née avant sa petite Lily. Sinon, Lily aurait sans doute été appelée Hermione par ses parents. Pour leur amie.

« - Alors, tu as réussi à ranger la voiture ? demanda Ron à Harry, désireux de détourner leur attention sur autre chose. Moi, oui. Emma ne pensait pas que je puisse passer un permis de Moldu, et toi ? Elle pensait qu'il faudrait que je jette un sortilège de Confusion à l'examinateur.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, protesta Emma; j'avais parfaitement confiance en toi. » Emma était une petite brune aux yeux clairs que Ron avait rencontré lors d'un de ses voyages pour le travail. Par bien des égards, elle ressemblait à Hermione même si elle ne l'avait jamais connu.

« -En fait, je lui ai _vraiment_ jeté un sortilège de Confusion, murmura Ron à Harry pendant qu'ils chargeaient à bord la grosse valise et le hibou d'Albus. J'avais simplement oublié de regarder dans le rétroviseur... » Il fit une pause un instant.

« - Chaque année, ça me fait bizarre. Elle aurait dû être avec nous.

- Oui, j'imagine tous les ans ses enfants au milieu des nôtres. »

De retour sur le quai, ils trouvèrent Lily et Hugo, le jeune frère d'Hermione, discutant avec animation de la maison dans laquelle ils seraient envoyés le jour où ils iraient enfin à Poudlard.

« - Si tu n'es pas à Gryffondor, on te déshérite, lança Ron. Mais je ne veux pas te mettre la pression.

_- Ron !_ »

Lily et Hugo éclatèrent de rire, mais Albus et Hermione avaient un air grave.

« - Il dit ça pour rire », assurèrent Emma et Ginny.

Mais Ron ne faisait plus attention à eux. Croisant le regard de Harry, il lui montra d'un discret signe de tête un endroit du quai situé à une cinquantaine de mètres. Pendant quelques instants, la vapeur s'était un peu dissipée et trois personnes se détachaient nettement parmi les volutes de fumée.

Drago Malfoy, un manteau sombre boutonné jusqu'au cou était avec sa femme et son fils. Son front commençait à se dégarnir, ce qui accentuait son menton pointu. Le jeune garçon ressemblait à Drago autant qu'Albus à Harry.

Apercevant Harry, Ron, Ginny et Emma qui l'observaient, Drago leur adressa un bref signe de tête mais se détourna rapidement.

Leur début d'amitié n'avait pas continué _après_. Drago continuait à parler de temps en temps avec Ginny, à les saluer lorsqu'il les croisait, mais n'avait plus rien n'à dire aux autres.

A chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, les souvenirs remontaient, immédiatement, encore frais, encore coupants comme des lames de rasoirs.

La venue d'Hermione à Square Grimmaud, lorsqu'elle avait appris à Harry et Ginny qu'elle était atteinte d'une maladie incurable. Lorsqu'elle leur avait appris la cause de cette maladie et que certainement d'autres personnes étaient touchées, comme elle, destinées à une fin prochaine.

Les quelques mois de répits où elle s'était battue pour que la maladie soit reconnue.

Où elle s'était battue pour que les gens se fassent dépister.

Où Drago s'était démener pour faire avancer la recherche.

Les mauvaises nouvelles les unes après les autres.

Ceux qui se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient séropositifs, comme elle.

Sa photo dans les journaux. Ses propos détournés. Les calomnies. Les proccès qu'avaient dû mener Drago pour faire comprendre la vérité à une foule paniquée et haineuse dont Hermione était devenue le bouc émissaire.

Le jour où le docteur avait dit que cette fois la maladie était déclarée et que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

« - Voici donc le petit Scorpius, murmura Ron. Arrange-toi pour être toujours meilleure que lui en classe, Hermione. Dieu merci, tu as hérité de l'intelligence de ta mère.

- Ron, pour l'amour du ciel, dit Emma, moitié sérieuse, moitié amusée, n'essaye pas de les dresser l'un contre l'autre avant même qu'ils aient commencé l'école !

- Tu as raison, admit Ron. Désolé. »

« - Hé ! »

James avait réapparu. Il s'était délesté de sa grosse valise, de son hibou et du chariot et, de toute évidence, il avait une grande nouvelle à annoncer.

Harry se souvenait de lorsque Ginny lui avait annoncé sa grossesse. Et lorsqu'elle l'avait dit à Hermione qui avait alors jurer de tenir jusqu'à la naissance de l'enfant. Il revoyait encore son tout petit nouveau-né dans les bras de sa meilleure amie, couchée sur son lit d'hôpital comme si c'était elle qui venait de le mettre au monde.

James, lui ne savait qu'Hermione avait aussi été une personne autre que sa cousine seulement parce qu'on lui avait dit. Les enfants savaient tellement peu de choses de ce qu'avaient vécu leurs parents...

« - Teddy est là-bas, dit-il tout essoufflé, en pointant l'index par-dessus son épaule, vers le nuage de vapeur. Je viens de le voir ! Et vous savez ce qu'il faisait ? _Il embrassait Victoire !_ »

Il leva les yeux vers les adultes, manifestement déçu par leur absence de réaction.

« - Notre Teddy ! Teddy Lupin ! En train d'embrasser notre Victoire ! Notre cousine ! Alors, j'ai demandé à Teddy ce qu'il faisait...

- Tu les as dérangés ? S'exclama Ginny. Tu es comme Ron...

- ... et il m'a répondu qu'il était venu lui dire au revoir ! Et ensuite il m'a dit de m'en aller. Il l'embrasse ! ajouta James comme s'il avait peur de ne pas avoir été assez clair.

- Oh, ce serait merveilleux s'ils se mariaient ! murmura Lily avec ravissement. Teddy ferait _vraiment_ partie de la famille !

- Il vient déjà dîner à la maison à peu près quatre fois par semaine, dit Harry. Pourquoi ne pas lui proposer d'habiter chez nous, comme ça, ce serait fait ?

- Ouais ! s'écria James avec enthousiasme. Je veux bien partager ma chambre avec Al... Teddy pourrait avoir la mienne !

- Non, répliqua fermement Harry. Al et toi, vous ne partagerez la même chambre que quand j'aurais décidé de démolir la maison. »

Teddy Lupin. Le fils de Remus et de Tonks. Lily, Albus, James, portant le nom des morts. La petite Hermione. Ils vivaient dans un monde de fantômes. S'il ne pouvait qu'imaginer les cinq premiers lors de leur entrée à Poudlard (avec plus ou moulins de difficulté, surtout pour Albus Dumbledore), il se souvenait très bien d'Hermione, de leur première rencontre.

Et il préférait se la rappeler enfant, gamine prétentieuse dans sa nouvelle robe de sorcière plutôt que lors de ses derniers instants.

Il savait qu'elle avait eu des moments de faiblesse, qu'elle avait pleuré, qu'elle avait trouvé la vie injuste. Mais même lui, un de ses meilleurs ami, n'en avait jamais été témoin. Devant tout le monde elle était restée forte. Même lorsque la maladie l'avait amaigrie puis obligé à rester alité. Il ne revoyait que trop ses grands yeux qui lui dévoraient tout le visage. Ses mains osseuses qui serraient celles de ceux qui venaient la voir.

Il se souvenait des larmes sur le visage pâle de Drago qui faisait de son mieux pour soutenir la femme qu'il aimait et qui dépérissait sans qu'aucun des sorts qu'il connaissait, des potions qu'il pouvait faire ou des monceaux d'argent qu'il pouvait dépenser ne pourrait la sauver.

Harry consulta la vieille montre bosselée qui avait appartenu autrefois à Fabian Prewett.

« - Il est presque onze heures, vous devriez monter dans le train.

- N'oublie pas de transmettre nos amitiés à Neville ! dit Ginny à James qu'elle serait dans ses bras.

- Maman, je ne peux pas transmettre des _amitiés_ à un professeur !

- Mais tu _connais bien_ Neville... »

James leva les yeux au ciel.

« - En dehors de l'école, oui, mais en classe, c'est le professeur Londubat, tu comprends ? Je ne peux pas entrer en cours de botanique et lui transmettre des _amitiés_... »

Il hocha la tête d'un air navré devant la sottise de sa mère et, pour se défouler donna un coup de pied en direction d'Albus.

« - A plus tard, Al. Fais attention aux Sombrals.

- Je croyais qu'ils étaient invisibles ? _Tu m'as dit qu'ils étaient invisibles !_ »

James éclata de rire. Il autorisa sa mère à l'embrasser, étreignit brièvement son père puis bondit vers le train qui se remplissait rapidement. Ils le virent agiter la main vers eux avant de se précipiter dans le couloir du wagon pour retrouver ses amis.

« - Tu n'as pas à avoir peur des Sombrals, dit Harry à Albus. Ce sont des créatures très gentilles, elles n'ont rien d'effrayant. De toute façon, tu n'iras pas à l'école dans les diligences, on t'y emmènera en barque. »

Ginny embrasse Albus.

« - On se reverra à Noël.

- Au revoir, Al, dit Harry à son fils qui se serrait contre lui. N'oublie pas que Hagrid t'a invité à prendre le thé vendredi prochain. Ne t'approche pas de Peeves. Ne te bats pas en duel tant que tu n'auras pas appris à la faire. Et ne laisse pas James te raconter n'importe quoi.

- Et si je suis à Serpentard ? »

La question qu'il avait murmurée était destinée uniquement à son père. Harry savait que seul le moment du départ pouvait forcer Albus à quel point sa peur était profonde et sincère.

Harry s'accroupit, le visage de son fils un peu au-dessus du sien. Des trois enfants de Harry, Albus était le seul à avoir les yeux de Lily.

« - Albus Severus », dit-il.

Il parlait à mi-voix pour que personne ne puisse l'entendre en dehors de Ginny. Elle eut le tact de faire semblant de ne pas écouter, adressant des signes de la main à Rose qui était montée dans le train.

« - Tes deux prénoms t'ont été donnés, poursuivit Harry, en souvenir de deux directeurs de Poudlard. L'un d'eux était un Serpentard et il était sans doute l'homme le plus courageux que j'aie jamais rencontré.

- Mais _dis-moi simplement..._

- ... si c'était le cas, alors Serpentard gagnerait un excellent élève, n'est-ce pas ? Pour nous, ça n'a pas d'importance, Al. Mais si ça en a pour toi, tu pourras choisir Gryffondor plutôt que Serpentard. Le Choixpeau magique tiendra compte de tes préférences.

- Vraiment ?

- C'est ce qui s'est passé pour moi », dit Harry.

Il n'en avait jamais parlé à ses enfants jusqu'à maintenant et lorsqu'il prononça ses mots, il vit sur le visage d'Albus une expression émerveillée. Mais déjà, les portes claquaient tout au long du convoi écarlate et les silhouettes floues des parents ses massaient devant les wagons pour un dernier baiser, une dernière recommandation. Albus sauta dans le train et Ginny ferma la porte derrière lui. À côté d'eux, des élèves étaient perchés aux fenêtres. De nombreuses têtes, dans les wagons et sur le quai, semblaient s'être tournées vers Harry.

« - Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils te regardent comme ça ? interrogea Albus, tandis que Rose et lui tendaient le cou pour voir les autre élèves.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Ron. C'est à cause de moi. Je suis extrêmement célèbre. »

Albus, Hermione, Hugo et Lily éclatèrent de rire. Le train s'ébranla et Harry le suivit le long du quai, observant le visage mince de son fils, les joues déjà rouge d'excitation.

Harry agitait la main et lui souriait, même s'il ressentait un peu comme un déchirement le fait de voir son fils s'éloigner ainsi de lui...

La dernière trace de vapeur se dissipa dans l'atmosphère de l'automne. Le train disparut dans un virage. Harry levait toujours la main en signe d'adieu.

Cette même main qui avait refusé de lâcher Hermione lorsqu'elle avait rendu son dernier souffle. Pourtant, de la même façon que le train s'était en aller, elle aussi était partie. Avant de fermer les yeux, elle avait dit :

« - Nous sommes les dernières victimes de la grande guerre. Vous devez maintenant clore le deuil que vous aviez commencé. Ne soyez pas triste. La vie continue, après tout... » Elle avait serré le bout de ses doigts et puis sourit légèrement. Mais il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle parte. C'était Ginny qui l'avait emmené ailleurs.

« - Tout se passera bien pour lui »

Harry la regarda puis, d'un geste machinal, il abaissa la main et caressa sur son front la cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

« - J'en suis sûr. »

Dans le ciel, il sembla voir le visage d'Hermione, lui souriant. Tout était fini.

Tout était bien.

Interview d'Hermione Granger par Rita Skeeter :

**Rita Skeeter :** _Bonjour Melle Granger. Vous faîtes beaucoup parler de vous en ce moment. Pourquoi vouloir donner une interview ?_

**Hermione Granger :** Bonjour. Il est vrai que j'ai déjà parlé plusieurs fois en public, mais je pense que mettre les choses par écrit, à la portée de tous est une bonne idée.

**RS :** _D'après ce que tout le monde sait, vous êtes contaminée par une maladie sexuellement transmissible..._

**HG :** C'est un peu réducteur, mais c'est cela. Je suis contaminée par le VIH, pour simplifier le premier stade du SIDA. Cette maladie est incurable et en effet transmissible par les relations sexuelles non protégées, mais aussi par le sang.

**RS :**_ Et d'après vous, vous avez été contaminé par le sang ?_

**HG :** C'est en effet ma théorie. Mais ça n'a de toute manière plus aucune importance. Que moi, personnellement, j'ai été contaminé par le sang ou une relation sexuelle à risque, j'ai de toute manière touché plusieurs personne blessée, l'étant moi-même. Avec la guerre et surtout cette dernière bataille, peu de précautions ont été prises, et il y a de forts risques, je veux dire, c'est sûr que d'autres personnes ont été contaminée.

**RS :** _Puisque cette maladie est incurable, que conseillez-vous de faire ?_

**HG :** Elle est incurrable mais surtout transmissible ! Il faut que chacun se sente responsable et se fasse dépister. Si ce n'est pour soi-même ne serait-ce que pour éviter de donner la mort à quelqu'un qu'on aime ! Ensuite, oui cette maladie est incurrable, mais elle peut mettre des années avant de se déclarer et donc il est possible de ralentir un maximum son avancée.

**RS :** _Où peut-on se faire dépister ?_

**HG :** De nouveaux centres gratuits et annonymes ont été mis en place par Sainte-Mangouste dans un autre bâtiment pour plus de discrétion. On pourra vous renseigner facilement à l'acceuil de Sainte-Mangouste.

**RS :** _Souhaitiez-vous dire autre chose ?_

**HG :** Je ne ferais que me répéter. Mais cette maladie est sérieuse. Il est pourtant très facile de l'éviter. Si chacun prend ses responsabilités, elle peut être enrayée. Je vous assure qu'il n'est pas drôle d'apprendre que l'on va mourir à 20 ans. Pensez-y !


	7. Chapter 7

Notes : De l'histoire personnelle à la fanfiction

Cette fanfiction est donc tirée d'une expérience personnelle, heureusement pas aussi dramatique.

Comme Hermione on m'a décelé une grosse anémie sans raison particulière et le médecin a décidé de me faire passer le test du VIH « au cas où ». Comme Hermione, je n'avais pas de raison particulière d'avoir peur, n'ayant pas pris de risque, mais je suis de nature anxieuse, alors j'ai imaginé mille et un trucs.

Aux résultats de la prise de sang, je n'ai vu aucun résultat. Pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle. Mais quand même...

Du coup, centre de dépistage, salle d'attente. Je n'ai pas croisé Hermione. Du moins je ne l'ai pas vu, puisque qu'elle a l'air de m'y avoir vu avec mon copain ^^.

Heureusement, tout allait bien pour moi et mon ami.

Mais même sans raison, j'ai quand même connu de très mauvais jours. Comment l'annoncer à mes parents ? Et toutes les autres questions que se posent Hermione.

J'ai donc décidé qu'il fallait absolument sensibiliser les gens à propos de cette maladie. Bien sûr, on le fait déjà, mais une fois de plus ne peut pas faire de mal, surtout sous forme d'histoire.

Donc voilà pourquoi Harry Potter, Hermione et Drago.

Parce que les fanfictions d'Harry Potter sont très populaires et que c'est un livre que j'adore.

J'adore aussi Hermione. Après, avec qui la mettre en couple ? On sait que Ron n'a pas trop de petites amies dans le livre. On ne sait pas grand chose pour Drago, même si en essayant d'être tout à fait honnête il serait étonnant qu'il en ait eut beaucoup. Néanmoins...

Et puis c'est un couple qui fonctionne bien dans les fanfictions, je ne le cacherai pas.

Emma : pourquoi avoir nommer la femme de Ron Emma ? Je n'avais pas envie de le faire se marier avec une autre élève de Poudlard. Emma parce que c'est un prénom qu'on donne lorsqu'on ne sait pas quoi donner, parce que c'est un prénom que j'aime bien et celui de l'actrice qui joue Hermione, évidemment !

J'espère que ma fic vous a plût et je suis tout à fait d'accord pour faire une sorte de forum qui comportera vos commentaires et mes réponses à la suite de ces notes.

Réponses à vos commentaires :

Loufoca-Granger et Dauphin Noire (entre autres) m'ont fait remarquer plusieurs incohérences et choses à améliorer dans mon texte; Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec elle. Au départ, je ne pensais faire qu'une petite nouvelle, mais ça a dépasser ce que je pensais. J'aurais pu écrire un vrai livre sur le sujet, avec des personnages qui n'auraient appartenu qu'à moi. Mais ça aurait trop ressembler à ce que j'ai vécu et ça a été déjà difficile de finir cette fic. Alors je préferre la laisser avec ces imperfections. Plus tard, peut-être dans quelques années, je pourrais la reprendre. Mais pas pour l'instant.

Leil'or : tant mieux que tu ne parlais pas de ma fic, ton erreur t'es souhaitable XD

En tout cas je vous remercie tous pour m'avoir suivie ! Apparemment, puisqu'on m'a souvent fait la remarque, je suis la seule à avoir traité d'un tel sujet dans une fanfiction. Mais si jamais vous en voyez une autre, signalez-le moi, je serais vraiment très intéressée pour la lire !

Encore merci !


End file.
